


【龙猫】催眠（番外）

by Kogitsunya



Series: 催眠 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※催眠系列的前传番外，关于巴特尔的催眠，请勿追究合理性x
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 催眠 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628020
Kudos: 3





	【龙猫】催眠（番外）

**Author's Note:**

> ※催眠系列的前传番外，关于巴特尔的催眠，请勿追究合理性x

那个人，一定就是我的月神吧。

当巴特尔第一眼看到卡·维姆提亚时他就认定了这个想法。

巴特尔离开老家的部落了，而原因再简单不过，他没有留下的资格。

从出生到现在的这二十多年里，或许对巴特尔来说能活下来都是个奇迹，他逃过了幼时那些大大小小的病，却逃不过族人的排挤，一个没办法为部落争取荣耀的人，留在太阳神草原大概就是个罪过，所以在那位英雄重新将太阳神草原的大门打开时，巴特尔想到了离开。

他独自一人乘坐商船来到了英雄的出生地——艾欧泽亚，如果不是听说那里会有更多生存的机会，巴特尔断然不想费这么大的心血过来的，光是那漫长的航行就让他吃不消，等到他好不容易在小麦酒巷下船时，巴特尔终于感受到了双脚站在土地上是多么幸福的事。

但，艾欧泽亚也并没有想象中的那么好，巴特尔还在休息，他那有些不同寻常的外表就吸引来了些好事之徒。

“哟，这位小兄弟是从远东过来的吧。”三四个地痞围了过来，略带挑衅地打量了一下巴特尔，但巴特尔早就习惯了被人这样对待，所以并没有多加理会，仅仅是点了点头算是回应。

只是这样的反应并不是对方想要的，为首的鲁加一把揪住巴特尔的领子，狰狞的脸对上那张平静的面容更加剧了冲突。

“妈的老子跟你说话呢，难道是个哑巴不成？”

巴特尔瞥了一眼四周，这里是港口所以来来往往的人不在少数，但每个人都只是偷偷看一眼就匆匆低头离开，没有一个人愿意停下他们的脚步，看样子挨一顿揍在所难免。巴特尔垂下眼睛没有回答，等待着鲁加挥起的拳头落下来。

“你们在干什么！”

一个严厉的声音忽然响起阻止了即将落下的拳头，让巴特尔不由得有些意外的抬起头，所有人都顺着声音看过去，一个粉色头发的猫魅皱着眉表情严肃地站在那里，腰上还别着一支火枪。

鲁加放开了巴特尔转向了那个猫魅，巴特尔一下子担心起了这个小个子的陌生人，但却又不知道该如何帮忙，一种从未有过的焦虑让他有点后悔自己连打架都不会。

“劝你别多管闲事，看在你是格格鲁玖商会的人的面子上咱们井水不犯河水。”

鲁加用手刚在那个猫魅的胸口戳了两下，火枪的枪口就顶在了他的脑门上，所有人都被这个举动吓了一跳，而猫魅已经麻利地把子弹上膛。

“还轮不到你来谈条件，不想让黄衫队带你们去喝茶就少在港口做这种事！”

地痞们骂骂咧咧地走了，而巴特尔还没回过神，猫魅收好了火枪走过来看着他露出了一个明媚的笑容。

“你没事吧？”

巴特尔摇摇头，看着猫魅松了口气拍了拍他的胳膊，指着不远处过来巡逻的那些黄衣服的人说，“你还有什么问题就找他们吧，我有事就先走了！”

那个猫魅走得太快了，以至于等巴特尔回过神想要打听他的联系方式时人都已经没影了，但他的样子却深深印在了巴特尔的脑海里，一个明晰的念头也在一瞬间出现。

我应该找到他，然后好好感谢他。

心脏在飞快的跳动着，如同在提醒着巴特尔事不宜迟要赶快行动，他想起那些地痞提到了一个名字，便立刻快步走向了那些穿黄衣服的卫兵。

“请问，我想找格格鲁玖商会的人的话该去哪里？”

来到艾欧泽亚的第一个夜晚注定辗转难眠，巴特尔坐在旅店的桌前正在仔细的在纸上勾画着那个猫魅的笑脸，而手边则放着他好不容易打听到的地址。

明天去商会门口碰碰运气吧，如果能见到那个猫魅，一定要好好道谢。

巴特尔的嘴角不由自主的勾起来，旅途的疲惫甚至都一扫而空，仿佛只要想到有关那个猫魅的事就能缓解一切负面的情绪，纸上的人逐渐清晰，一笔一划都如同刻画在了巴特尔的心上，他哼起了一首自己随意创作的曲子，直到作画完成后才仔细地收好画纸心满意足地睡了。

是从什么时候开始，自己就失去了得到想要的东西的资格的呢？

当巴特尔在商会门口看到那个猫魅和其他人一起有说有笑地出来的时候，他忽然想到了这个问题。

前一天晚上所有的欢喜之情在那一刻荡然无存，巴特尔犹豫了，他不敢走出那个街角，只能远远地看着那个猫魅走远，直到消失不见也没能迈出脚步将抱在怀里的画送出去。

你不配。

这三个字在脑海中挥之不去，巴特尔失魂落魄地回到旅馆，却又在看到那张画时心有不甘。

这里不是部落，那个猫魅也不是部落里的那些人，也许情况不会太糟糕。

想要再和那个猫魅说一次话的念头重新燃起，巴特尔再一次下定决心准备第二天重新尝试。

他又来到了那个街角，远远地等待着猫魅从商会里出来的那一刻。但明明连搭讪的台词都想好了，当人出现的那一刻巴特尔又再次退缩了。

你会给人添麻烦的。

就算搭上话了又怎么样，除了这张画之外一个一无所有的人要怎么表达谢意？难不成一起喝杯酒都要人家请？

巴特尔又垂头丧气地离开了，决定先在艾欧泽亚站稳脚跟再去见那个猫魅。他不是一个骁勇善战的勇士，可他是一个为了生存而学会了除了战斗之外的所有事的巧匠，在部落里卑微地生活了这么多年后，这些手艺终归没有白学，光是靠卖画就已经让巴特尔逐渐赚到了钱，他却迟迟没有再做决定。

但他依旧每天都会去看那个猫魅，每周都会给那个猫魅画一张画，每画一次都想着第二天一定要送给他，每到第二天又会因为各种各样的理由而退缩。

会让他感到困扰吧？

我真的能和他交上朋友吗？

他其实已经不记得我了吧？

爱慕与自我怀疑不断撕扯着神经，画纸越积越厚，心中的纠葛也越积越多，关于那个猫魅的事知道得越多，巴特尔就越觉得他遥不可及，明明有些时候都已经到了触手可及的地步，他站在人群之中跟着那个猫魅，却依旧不敢上前去说一句话。直到他听见那个猫魅与他的同事约好要一起去联谊，那个猫魅点头的那一刻成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

维姆失踪了。

那天不过是一个再普通不过的早上，维姆出门的时候都还在计划着晚上同僚一起去参加联谊的事，却在家门口被一个带有刺鼻气味的绢布捂住了口鼻，在失去意识的那一刻，他听到了一个低沉的声音对他说——

对不起。

巴特尔抱着维姆回到隔壁的住处，他将维姆放在柔软的床上轻柔的抚摸着他的脸庞，这张他已经临摹过无数次的面容如今真真切切地出现在他眼前，恬静的睡颜让巴特尔再次想起出见面时那个爽朗的微笑。

那么令人着迷，却差点就要归属于他人。

一想到这里，巴特尔的脸色一下子冷了下来，翻江倒海的醋意让他甚至有些愤怒，他看着维姆的脸做了一个深呼吸压下翻涌的情绪，手伸出来犹豫了片刻后拿起了床头的锁链扣在了维姆的手腕上。

或许我不配得到任何东西，但只有这个人是没办法放弃的。他，是我的月神。

锁链，眼罩，巴特尔有条不紊地将这些东西穿戴在维姆的身上，褪去的衣服被整齐地叠放好，赤裸的身体不需要遮掩，因为屋子里的温度刚好不会让他觉得冷。

巴特尔看着维姆的眼神近乎疯狂，细腻白嫩的身体在他眼中如同上好的宝石一般耀眼，他虔诚地低下头在维姆的心脏位置浅尝辄止地亲吻了一下，温润的触感一下子就激起了巴特尔的性欲。

如果是现在的话已经完全可以直接掰开维姆的腿做了，但巴特尔忍住了，他的目的并不是迷奸，即便他已经有点蠢蠢欲动，不得不盯着维姆的身体先靠手解决了一下。

巴特尔重新回来的时候已经收拾体面了，而此时维姆也恰好悠悠转醒，巴特尔打开了不远处的管弦乐琴，里面放着他自己创作的那首小调，一遍一遍的循环似乎没有尽头一样。

“谁在哪里？！快放开我。”

维姆突然挣扎了起来，看样子是已经察觉到了巴特尔的存在，这让巴特尔有些惊讶于猫魅的敏感，但好在所有的拘束他都可以确保无论维姆如何挣扎也挣脱不开。他一言不发地走到维姆身边抚摸了一下维姆的耳朵，维姆立刻拼命挣扎起来，嘴里还骂骂咧咧地说着狠话。锁链磨红了维姆的手腕，巴特尔皱着眉毛看了一眼，拿起了一旁的药剂瓶掐着维姆的下巴给他灌了进去。

“咳咳咳……你给我吃了什么！”

依旧没有任何声音，回答维姆的只有管弦乐琴里的音乐，但身体的变化已经给了维姆些许答案，他开始觉得浑身燥热，微微抬头的性器吐着水，皮肤透出异样的粉色，而此刻，巴特尔正满意的看着维姆的身体变化，为了“帮助”维姆，他带上了丝绸制成的手套轻轻握住了那根如同它的主人一样秀气的肉棒。

“唔……别碰我……”

维姆这样说着，性器却在巴特尔地手里舒爽地跳动着，随着套弄而越涨越厉害，铃口吐着腺液说明了刚刚那瓶药剂的药效究竟有多好。

“不……快松手！要来了……”

巴特尔在维姆射精前无情地堵住了唯一的出口，憋在那里不上不下的感觉噎得维姆喘不上气，但巴特尔却不知道从哪里拿出来了一根足够细的金属小棍，稍微用点力气就塞进了马眼里，只留出末尾一段，上面还挂了一个小巧的铃铛，巴特尔随手拨弄了一下，铃铛就发出了一声清脆的声响。

叮铃铃——

如同这铃音有魔力一般，维姆愣了一下，下一秒就更加剧烈地挣扎了起来，眼罩下的脸颊带着可疑的红晕。

“混蛋！把那东西拿出去！快点给我拿出去！我……呜……”

又是一句只来得及说一半的话，因为一只手指塞进了维姆的后穴里，而且一上来就摸索到了维姆的敏感点，激得维姆一下子就抬高了腰。

“哈啊……不要……快点拔出去！”

后穴一下子就湿了，而且随着翻搅手指逐渐变得更加湿润，维姆的叫声也越发虚软，因为药效挥发，他甚至开始搞不清楚处境，只觉得正在他身体里搅动的手指让他舒服地蜷起了脚趾，扭动身体时插在肉棒里的小棍上那个铃铛就会发出声响。

巴特尔痴迷地看着维姆陷入情欲的表情，更加殷勤地摸索着维姆身体里更深的地方，软穴绞紧了他的手指，溢出的清液带起了淫靡的水声，混合着铃铛的声音和一遍一遍重复的音乐让维姆逐渐失去意识。

“又要来了……”但是不是前面而是后面，维姆并不清楚这种酥麻到让人窒息的感觉是什么，但就在他以为他会就这么爽上天的时候，快感却突然戛然而止，只留下令人抓心挠肝的余韵，甚至让他想再来一遍。

但巴特尔把手抽出去了，取而代之的是将一个酷似性器的装置一点点塞进刚刚被扩张开的肉穴里，并将一根导线连在了这个装置与带铃铛的小棍之间，轻轻的拨开了装置上的开关。

咔哒。

“什么？！不！快让它停下！”

维姆一下子就哭叫起来了，因为那个仿制成一个大号肉棒的东西正用着常人难以忍受的幅度大肆凌虐着他刚刚才被开发的屁股，冲天的刺激带来强烈的快感让他又痛又舒爽，他尖叫着想让那东西停下，所以那个装置突然停止工作了，只是时机却并不合适。

维姆又没有高潮出来。他小声啜泣了一会儿，在情欲稍退时装置又再次启动，累积的快感让他的身体都越发敏感，但这个诡异的东西总是在他想要射精或者想要高潮的时候停下，只让他感觉到了爽感却又不给他达到顶峰的机会。

一开始他还会哭着骂人，渐渐地就连哭的力气都没有了，机器还在嗡嗡作响，巴特尔看了一眼时间走了过去。

“不管你是谁……求求你放过我吧……”

巴特尔一直都没有说话，所以现在也只是带着手套抚摸了一下维姆的脸，甚至不敢亲他一下，便咬牙狠心地离开了房间。

这也许是巴特尔这一生里最难熬的几天，原因就是卧室里不断传出的浪叫。

“给我个痛快吧……让我高潮吧……”

维姆的声音又一次传来，巴特尔几乎用尽全力才忍住进去操他的冲动，狠狠地套弄了几下肉棒射在手里。

但巴特尔可以有的解决但维姆却没有，这几天里除了需要进食和排泄的时间之外，插在他下身的两个装置就完全没有停过，不断地自动开启又自动关闭，总是可以恰到好处地打断维姆想要高潮的感官。

他被补了三次催情药，每补一次装置就会操得更狠，在持续了几天后，维姆已经几乎失去神智无法思考了。

那个音乐已经伴随了几天，熟悉到了甚至哪个音符响起时屁股哪里会痒都一清二楚，铃铛的声音更是加固了这个认知。

巴特尔站在一旁看着维姆，湿泞的屁股已经被操得发红，涎水从嘴角流淌下来，沙哑的嗓音听得出已经叫了太久。

是时候该验收结果了。

那个装置被关闭时音乐也停止了，就像整个世界都安静了，维姆瘫软地躺在床上近乎昏迷，巴特尔小心翼翼地抽走了那个装置，又拿来药膏仔细地给维姆的屁股抹上药。

维姆需要一段时间的休息，所以巴特尔就守在一旁一边看着他的睡脸一边画着画，纸上的人物睡得安详，但谁又能知道画上的人才刚经历了怎样的折磨。他又花了几天才让维姆逐渐恢复，而在此期间维姆不再挣扎也不再说话，乖顺的像个绵羊，只是每当巴特尔打开管弦乐琴时才又会变回那个被操了几天的淫荡的模样，甚至开口向巴特尔乞求安抚。

“求你操我吧……让我高潮，我想高潮……”

巴特尔只是温柔地摸了摸维姆的头发，关上了管弦乐琴满意地露出了个微笑。

不是现在，我的挚爱，但我迟早会让你亲口叫着我的名字说出这句话的，到那个时候你就会永远离不开我了。

巴特尔站在远处的街角看着穿着整齐但意识模糊的维姆，一声清脆的铃音过后他猛然惊醒，有些迷茫地看着家门口，而后急急忙忙地赶去商会。

我们很快就要见面了，我心爱的维姆，待到重逢之时，我就会让你再也离不开我。


End file.
